


Side Effects

by Seven_Moon



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch Series - Jill Murphy
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Falling In Love, Lies, Love Confessions, Magic, Magical Accidents, Rough Sex, School, Sex, Sex Magic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Moon/pseuds/Seven_Moon
Summary: Based on the episode 3, season 3, The Worst Witch. Spoiler: Mildred made her mum a witch with the wishing star.Rated M - Julie Hubble/Hecate HardbroomSynopsis: Julie Hubble is asleep, flying high above the school’s forest. Mildred wakes her up, causing her to fall. Badly injured, Julie will have to trust Miss Hardbroom with her life. Things will take unexpected turns…
Relationships: Hardbroom & Julie Hubble, Hardbroom/Julie Hubble
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. The fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, you should know that I am a French 29yo woman, English is not my mother tongue so I did my best to write well ladies!  
> I have had this story in mind for a long time and I wanted to contribute to this site in English because I had the pleasure of reading so many awesome stories here!  
> I hope you will like it! (the story is not finished yet, but I work on it as often as I can!)  
> If you have comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me!

# Side Effects

**_\- Chapter 1 –_ **

> \- “Mum! Wake up!” Shouted Mildred to her levitating mother.
> 
> \- “Mildred! What are you doing in my room?!”
> 
> \- “We’re not in your room!” She replied with mischief.
> 
> \- “AAAaah! Mildred! Get me down now!” Julie yelled with utter panic, realizing that she was hundreds of yards up in the air.
> 
> \- “I didn’t get you up! You did! You must have been dreaming about being outside and your magic did the rest!”

Suddenly, Julie started to fall very rapidly toward the cold ocean of trees beneath her.

Mildred darted to her, trying with all her strength to grab anything. She was flying so fast she couldn’t breathe through the wind burning her face.

Only a few hundred yards were separating the two from the ground now. Desperately, the young witch stretched her arm centimeters away from her mom, managing to partially grab her.

Still, it wasn’t enough. Julie crashed onto the ground brutally.

Mildred was able to slightly slow down the fall, but her mother was seriously injured. A few feet off the ground, her chest hit a tree limb, tearing her skin open.

A red and steamy liquid was starting to soak her T-shirt. Mildred looked at her mom with horror, there was a large wound across her chest, her eyes were closed.

> -“MUM PLEASE STAY WITH ME! PLEASE…” The girl shouted with fear and tears in her voice.
> 
> -“I will fix this! I will fix this!.....Miss Hardbroom! I have to get you to her, she will patch you up you’ll see I promise! Please be breathing mum! ” she said, trying hard to comfort herself.

Terrified, the girl casted the emergency spell that all the witches had to learn by heart to get Miss Hardbroom to come as quickly as witch-ly possible. In seconds, a tall and dark figure materialized in front of her.

> -“Mildred Hubble….I sincerely hope that you summoned me for a very good reason.” She said, her dark brown eyes locked on the young witch, her face sleepy, still wearing her nightgown, hair laying on one shoulder, but ready to make punishments rain.
> 
> -“MY MUM! PLEASE HELP MY MUM!” Mildred cried, pointing a finger in the direction of the frail body lying down next to her.
> 
> -"Oh Mildred...What happened?" She asked, looking over the young witch shoulder, starting to walk in Julie's direction.
> 
> -"We were in the woods and....And...She got hurt in the trees and...." She sobbed.
> 
> -"At 6 in the morning?! What were you two...Alright, you'll explain everything to me in due time but now we have to be quick!" HB interrupted herself, both annoyed and very worried.

With a delicate wave of her fingers, Miss Hardbroom transported the three of them at the infirmary. Julie was still unconscious.

> -"I felt the emergency spell Heca...By the Great Wizard! Hecate what happened to her?!" Panicked Miss Cackle.
> 
> -"It was an accident Miss Cackle! We were into the woods and...And the branch...Is she gonna be okay? Please Miss Cackles!" Stuttered Mildred with tears.
> 
> -“Get her out of here Ada, I will take care of Miss Hubble.” Gently said Miss Hardbroom.

The headmistress took Mildred by the shoulders and directed towards the door.

> \- “No!!! Why can’t I stay?! I wanna stay with her it’s all my fault! Please!” Cried Milly
> 
> \- “As usual it is, Mildred Hubble -Said HB with a tint of hardness – and I, will fix your mess, like always.” She continued softly.

Once Mildred was gone and the door closed, Ada Cackle came closer to Julie, inspecting her wound. Hecate was still at her side, gently pushing the bloody tissues away from the open skin.

> \- “This doesn’t looks good at all Hecate, have you tried the _bloodback_ spell yet?”
> 
> \- “Yes Ada… -answered HB, frowning her eyebrows sadly- I’ve tried two of the three primal healing spells, she lost a lot of blood already and the wound is very deep. I’ll try the last one, but if it doesn’t work you have to cast the _causalities-transfer_ spell Ada, you’re the only one that can master it.” She said, hovering her hands centimeters above Julie’s chest.
> 
> -“I would do it in a heartbeat if I could Hecate, but I’m too old for that spell, it takes away to much energy and it takes at least one to two hours to complete!”
> 
> -“This is…not working Ada. –Said HB with a low voice- We have no choice, she is not magical so the spell should take less longer and she will…Experience…no side effects.” She added, a bit worried and embarrassed.
> 
> -“Then, let’s begin Hecate, the more you wait, the lesser chance we have to save her. And don’t be a child, the side effect is nothing compare to saving a life. I Will cast a silent spell around the infirmary, and put up a flux shield to prevent the magical energy loss. Tell me as soon as you know.” Said Ada, gently waving her arms around, dispatching her spells.

Hecate lowered her head and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she waited until she heard her headmistress’s voice and the door’s wood slam against the wall.

> -“I’ll take care of Mildred. Good luck Hecate, I know you can save that girl’s mother. ”

_I hope so too_. Hecate thought.

Just as she finished her thought, her eyes widened as she heard a deep cry of pain coming out of Julie’s mouth. She was conscious at least!

 _The primal spells must have done some good after all, although I’m not sure being awake for this is a good thing._ She thought.

> -“OH MY GOD IT HURTS LIKE HELL” Julie cried, not quite realizing the gravity of her injuries.
> 
> -“I know Miss Hubble, you had an accident with…A tree. You are badly injured and we have not much time so listen to me: I will have to perform a spell that is very difficult for both of us. It will appeal to the basic magical energy forces to transpose your pain during the skin and tissue reconstruction. It will be VERY painful and we can’t avoid it, every spell has its cost. As it will be painful, I will have to restrain you because you will want the pain to stop. “
> 
> -“I…I…Understand. I can take the pain, I can’t abandon Mildred” Julie answered slowly, tears in her eyes.
> 
> -“Also…-Hecate said very hesitantly- I will have to remove your top so I can tend to the wound…”
> 
> -“WHAT?!...Oh…Uh…Well, I can’t move my…My arms…It hurts…Can’t you just…” She answered, the embarrassment of being half naked in front of Miss Hardbroom almost getting over the pain.
> 
> -“Do I have your approval Miss Hubble?!” HB Interrupted, both red-faced and worried by her state.

Julie looked at Miss Hardbroom nervously. She noticed her nightgown and her curly hair down.

 _She’s wearing her PJ… I’ve never pictured her in her pajamas…What was I thinking?! Of course she has a pajama she sleeps like everybody else! I’m in my PJ’s too…She really has beautiful hair… I wonder why she never let them down. Well, at least she seems a little less scary like that…OH GOD IT HURTS LIKE A B…_ Julie thought. 

> -“YES OKAY JUST DO IT ALREADY!” The blonde yelled in pain.

In seconds, Julie was tied to the infirmary bed with blue glowing links around her wrists, arms along her body. Her soaked shirt disappeared in thin air, leaving her bloody chest bare skin.

 _What on earth is happening to me right now…_ Julie thought _._

Julie gasped as the cold bite, trying to look away from the tall dark brunette.

Miss Hardbroom took a deep breath, shook her head to clear her mind from this awkward situation and positioned her hands above the wound. She could feel the heat coming out of Julie’s body and smell her blood dripping on the sheets. A bright light came out of her hands, almost flowing like water onto the blonde’s skin, into her wound.

> -“Uuuhhh” gasped Mildred’s mother as the pain process started.

She looked down to the red mess between her breasts, and closed her eyes in despair.

Hecate’s breathing was heavy as the exchange began. She could feel her magical energy pouring into Julie’s wound, slowly, painfully repairing the tissues.

 _She can take the pain_ … _She said so herself…Still, it’s unbearable to see her suffering like that…I must continue if I want her to live!_ Hecate thought.

Every minute felt like forever for the both of them. Half an hour passed during which Julie lost consciousness several times. Hecate had to keep her awake as much as possible in order for the spell to work.

 _She looks so fragile…I never thought I’d see that woman so vulnerable. She’s usually annoyingly all happy and smiling. I hope Mildred will be able to see her beautiful smile again…_ Hecate thought with sadness. 

During that moment of disturbing silence, Miss Hardbroom’s eyes trailed off, following a drop of blood running on the pale woman’s skin, down to her breasts.

Suddenly, regaining consciousness, the blonde's chest bent as she screamed in agony. Hecate’s eyes widened in surprise and shame. Sweat ran down Julie’s skin, mingling with blood. 

The pain was so strong that the embarrassment of being shirtless in front of the dark and intimidating Miss Hardbroom was a fainting memory.

Clenching her fists, she tried to break the links that tied her to the infirmary bed.

> -“LET ME GO! I CAN’T….PLEASE LET ME GO” She screamed.
> 
> -“I cannot do that Miss Hubble, I told you before we began, if you want to live to see your daughter become…Well, at least try to be a vaguely decent witch someday, you have to endure the ritual through the end.”
> 
> -“But…It’s…Aaaah!...” She screamed, gasping for air.
> 
> -“I know Miss Hubble…And –She continued hesitantly- It’s hard for me to see you in pain, but you’ve almost made it through half of it now, don’t give up now.” She said gently.
> 
> -“Julie…ugh…Now that you’ve seen me half naked and “magically” touched my chest, I think…ugh…You can call me by my first name…” The blonde said with sarcasms, but still very much in pain.

_What are you_ …. Hecate thought, almost pulling away her hands, blushing.

> -“I am NOT…-she stopped talking for a few seconds- Well, nice try _Julie,_ I am not stopping and for what I see, sarcasms means you’re getting your strength back. Stop whining, I’m sure raising your clumsy offspring was more painful than this.” She shot back, a little irritated but a bit relieved.

Hecate gasped as she become weaker from the ritual. It has been one hour and a half of constant pain and concentration, she was starting to feel a little light-headed herself. The _causalities-transfer_ spell takes a tremendous amount of energy to transform the flow generated by the victim’s pain into new skin, bones and flesh. The amount of pain is equal to the extent of the damages.

> -“Well _Hecate,_ my daughter is a bliss…Ughh…and, usually, one buy me a drink before undressing me.” Julie snapped.

_By the Great Wizard… I swear….I’m gonna…_ HB thought.

Seeing Hecate’s face blush and almost smoking from both ears, Julie thought she might have gone a little too far with her witchy-savior.

> -“I…I…Uh” Julie tried to answer before losing consciousness again.

Moments passed while the blonde resurfaced but was too weak to speak.

Hecate had to sit beside her as she was also weakened.

Taking a deep breath, Julie decided to break the silence as she felt a little better.

> -“I’m…Ugh…I’m sorry. I tend to use humor as a shield when I am scared or in pain. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Well, maybe a little… -She started to chuckle but her wound hurt too much- Oh God I need to stop doing that!”
> 
> -“It’s alright Miss Hubble, we all have our ways to protect ourselves. I…I myself am very good at those things.”
> 
> -“Julie, call me Julie. I meant it earlier, you are saving my life, I will be forever in your debt.”
> 
> -“Well… _Julie_ …You don’t owe me anything, and this is not over yet. I am getting weaker and there is still half an hour to go. To be honest with you, this is the first time I ever perform this spell… I know everything about it but I’ve never experienced it. You seem better already and this is a good sign, but I don’t know how much time I can keep at it.” Hecate said worried.
> 
> -“Well, for a first, you’re killin’ it! I mean, not literally, fortunately for me…”

Hecate looked at her disconcerted, raising her eyebrows.

> -“See? Humor…I’m taking care of your state of mind as well. –She said amused- But seriously, I really am feeling better, look! The wound is closing down slowly! I think I don’t feel pain anymore, well at least far less.”
> 
> -“Yes…Indeed…-Spreading her hands, looking at Julie’s skin, partially renewed- I can feel that the spell is taking less of me as well.” Miss Hardbroom answered with relief in her voice.
> 
> -"Okay then, now talk to me about that spell, I need my mind occupied, please?” Julie asked a bit nervous, getting again more and more aware of her bare skin exposed, also noticing Miss Hardbroom’s thigh against her body.

Hecate noticed Julie blushing. Suddenly, she understood why and looked down embarrassed.

> -“All right, well… -Clearing her throat- You already know the headlines but, there is one thing you don’t know. It is custom among witches to perform this spell exclusively to witches…Non-related-ones, if the circumstances allows it. Wizards have the obligation to perform this spell on wizards exclusively too.”
> 
> -“Really? Why is that?” Julie asked surprised.
> 
> -“Well uh…Because of the witches code.” She said sternly.
> 
> -“Yeah I figured but why? What’s the main reason?”
> 
> -“There are various side effects that may cause…Discomfort to both the healer and the wounded.” Hecate answered hesitantly.
> 
> -“Well, same as our meds I guess. But, why especially non-relatives-ones?” She insisted.

_This woman is gonna be the death of me._

> -“You don’t need to worry about that, you are not a witch, you will not experience any of that. Fortunately for you, being non-magical do not affect in any way the amount of pain endured to heal a wound. The ‘why’ is not important here, I’m telling you that so you know that you are privileged. Normally, we never use this spell on a non-magical person.” HB snapped.

Julie’s face turned white.

> -“If…If you’re a witch there are side effects?” She almost whispered.
> 
> -“Yes.”
> 
> -“What…” Julie looked away nervously.
> 
> -“Are you alright Julie? You look very pale all the sudden. Are you in pain again?” Hecate asked concerned.

Julie paused for a moment, trying to collect herself and answer.

> -“Actually…-She took a deep breath- I feel great…Which is a bit weird. It must be my body reacting to all the pain. You know, like when you hurt your toe and afterwards it feels numb and warm. I think you can stop casting the spell now.“
> 
> -“…Yes, it is probably that. Except that you did a little more than just hurt your…Toe. The spell is coming to an end, your wound is healed now, but I have to keep transferring until the scar is gone.” Hecate said firmly, still hovering her hands above the pale skin.

_Crap…Okay…No side effect, there will be no side effect, I feel great! That’s great! She must never know I’m a witch now or she’ll kill me with her bare hands._ The blonde Thought.

> -“Perfect! A little scar will give me character! You saved my life! I’m sure you can stop n…OH…- Panting for breath- I feel…-Breathing a bit harder- This is…What are you…”
> 
> -“What’s happening Julie?! Does it hurt?! ” She asked, an anguish look on her face.
> 
> -“N..no…Uh…”

_Oh my God…What’s happening?! I feel so good… It’s almost…What is she doing?!_ Julie thought.

> -“It’s…I feel…Actually very…Good.” She said blushing.

_Oh no. No, no, no._ Hecate Thought.

> -“This is NOT possible! You are not a witch it shouldn’t happen!” She almost yelled panicked.
> 
> -“Wha…-She gasped- Uh…What cannot happen? What are you doing to me?!”
> 
> -“I am not doing anything to you…-Hecate was now as red as a tomato- It’s the spell, but it can’t be…M..Maybe…It’s because you come from a witching family…” She answered losing her grip at the situation.
> 
> -“WHAT CAN’T BE?! …Oh God… -She gasped, taking a moment to collect herself- Hecate I feel…I feel pleasure…And you’re not…I’m not doing anything that could give me that kind of pleasure!”

Julie was breathing hard, grasping the sheets trying to settle herself.

> -“It’s…It’s the side effect, this spell is supposed to transfer energy to heal and…Transpose the pain into…Pleasure…Accordingly to the amount of pain endured…But it can’t be!” HB whispered, her hands trembling above julie’s breasts.
> 
> -“Well…oh God…Could you NOT…This was embarrassing enough…!” She stuttered.
> 
> -“I can’t…Stop now Julie…It has to be complete I’m afraid…” She answered, breathing rapidly.
> 
> -“Ooh…How is it possible…To…- Panting for breath- To feel like this…I’ve never felt that before!”

Julie moaned very loudly. 

If Hecate could disappear in thin air right now, she would have in seconds. Hearing that deep moan made her lose it for a minute, let alone the fact that she accidently looked at the blonde’s chest that was rapidly moving up and down as she breathed heavily.

She was speechless.

 _Mmhhh…Now I’m not sure I want her to stop…It feels so amazing…_ Julie thought completely lost.

> -“How…How are you…Doing…This…-She moaned, failing to contain it- I can feel your…”Julie stopped, moaning even more loudly.
> 
> -“I…I…” Hecate was frozen, unable to pull a word from her mouth.
> 
> -“Your fingers…Your skin…I can taste…-She moaned again but more deeply, like something changed- It’s like…Like your essence is flowing inside me…”
> 
> -“M..My f…” Hecate stammered.

_I shouldn’t have said that…I can’t control it… I can’t control anything…!_ Julie thought.

> -“If you can’t stop then at least, please close your eyes Hecate…Ugh…I can’t…I can’t control…Look…Away…” Julie asked, torn apart between deep pleasure and fear.

Hecate did as asked, but hearing Julie’s moans getting louder and louder, closer together, sent a shiver down her spine.

Suddenly, she felt Julie’s hand grasping her thigh. Still tied to the bed, she bent upward, crying out.

> -“I’ve never…Imagined…That you had so much…” Julie said breathing heavily.
> 
> -“AAahhhh”

Hecate opened her eyes at once, held her breath as the blonde’s hand squeezed her thigh very hard. Julie’s whole body contracted as she bent up and froze, her chest meeting Hecate’s hands in a last cry of pleasure.

Miss Hardbroom’s jaw dropped. She was sitting there mouth opened, eyes locked on Julie’s blissful face, her hands still sligthly pressed against her chest.

She didn’t move for two long minutes. Julie was lying on the infirmary bed breathing softly, eyes closed. Her skin was glowing from the healling spell, her hair was as shiny as ever. She was absolutely beautiful.

Hecate withdrew her hands, slowly caressing the skin beneath.

 _I…I felt that_ –she thought- _she had a…_ -she couldn’t even say the word in her mind- _When she touched my hands I felt it too, not entirely, but still..Enough to…. It was like she wanted me to feel it or…Like she needed the touch in order to…Ooh…_ -She took a deep breath, her body recovering as well from the pleasure burst they shared- _This spell is supposed to be one-sided…How could she? How could this happen at all if she’s not a witch? I don’t understand…How am I going to explain that to her when she wakes up? I will not be able to look her in the eye after this…_

Hesitantly, she took a humid tissue and cleaned up the dried blood on Julie’s chest. Suddenly, she felt overwhelmed.

 _What’s happening?!_ –she panicked- _When she wakes up I’m gonna…WHEN SHE WAKES UP –_ That thought suddenly hit her.

Hecate took a step back at the situation, she was in her nightgown in the middle of the day, sitting on the infirmary bed next to a half naked and unconscious Miss Hubble.

Quickly, she waved her fingers and changed into her usual dark clothes, did her hair and took a deep breath.

 _Better._ She thought.

She looked at Julie’s ripped shirt that was lying on the chair next to the bed.

_I’m gonna fix this and then I’ll ask the nurse to take over until she wakes up…And then, I will never think or speak of this ever again._

She waved her fingers again, sewed up the shirt, materialized it back onto Julie and freed her from her magical links. A sight of deep relief escaped from her mouth. She took a moment to appreciate things going back to normal. At least, it looked like it. But, deep down, she knew something changed that cannot be undone.

Hecate delicately placed a blanket on Julie and headed for the door. With one last worried look over her shoulder, she left the room.


	2. Confusion

**-Chapter 2-**

> -“I am glad it worked Hecate, I knew you would succeed! I will inform Mildred this instant, she’ll be so relieved! She spent the past three hours crying and eating her fingers. She explained to me that she wanted to show her mother how it feels to fly so she enchanted a broom for her, but Miss Hubble panicked at the last moment and fell. The poor girl couldn’t catch her on time and she feels terrible about it. The only thing I don’t quite get is why at six in the morning? To see the sunrise maybe? Anyway.” Said Ada.
> 
> -“Show her how it feels to fly?! –Miss Hardbroom burst out- How irresponsible! Does she knows HOW IT FEELS to perform the causalities spell?? HOW MUCH ENERGY I gave to save her mother’s life?! How much she suffered…” She said eyes watering.
> 
> -“It was an accident Hecate…Don’t be too hard on her, her worry is punishment enough, believe me. Miss Hubble is an adult, she agreed knowing the risks and she paid the price. But thanks to you, she is still with us. Now, take the day off, you deserved it! The nurse is taking care of everything and you’ll be notified when she wakes up. The poor thing…She suffered enough for one life indeed.”
> 
> -“But I need to…I need to work Ada!” Protested Hecate.
> 
> -“I don’t want to hear it Hecate, this spell is exhausting to all witches regardless of their capacities. You need to rest.” The headmistress ordered.

Hecate mumbled something in response and disappeared to her quarters.

Back into her room, she decided that she needed a shower.

 _I need a cold one, for that matter_ … She thought.

Usually, witches just cast a purifying spell to clean themselves up, because it’s easy and quick. More time to work on magic. But now, Miss Hardbroom needed time to think and simply wanted to feel the relaxing touch of water on her skin.

She started to run the water, made her clothes vanished and entered.

 _Oh that’s good_ … She thought.

The moment of relief quickly transformed into something very unpleasant.

 _What is going on with me? I should be glad I saved her life. This spell is exhausting Ada was right but…Why am I feeling so bad?_ –She sighed sadly, her forearms resting against the wall, looking down, letting the water run on her back- _It was unsettling…Seeing her half naked is one thing but…She had an…orgasm…-_ There, she thought it _\- It was because of…Me. Not directly, I never touched her…I never touched her!_ She thought, tears coming up her eyes.

> -“HOLY…” She said, eyes wide opened in terror.

_It WAS because of ME…The spell was not supposed to be that…Intense…Something about me must have altered it…Moreover, I never performed it before. Spell or not, she…She didn’t know…If I knew what was gonna happen I would never have…_ -She paused her thoughts for a second, as pale as a ghost-

 _I…I feel like I forced myself on her in a way!…By the Great Wizard I feel terrible…_ -tears started to stream down her chicks, mingling with water- _I couldn’t stop casting until it was done or the wound would have re-opened, it’s how it works! -_ she tried to comfort herself _\- But…But she didn’t know…I told her there were no side effect for her…She trusted me and…_

> -“What will I do now?” _She asked desperately._

_I will apologies…I can’t take it back, it’s the only thing I can do. I will explain things to her, and maybe, she’ll understand…Would I? If it were me instead, would I forgive her? I think…I think I would because…She’s a…Sweet, loving woman…She would mean me no harm…She’s smart, and beautiful...BLOODY HELL._

Miss Hardbroom started to realize something she would never even phrase in thought. She liked that woman. Which made her feel guiltier. She liked what she saw and heard, and briefly touched. Even if she wasn’t expecting what happened, and that she hates the fact that she lost control over herself and froze, what she felt was breathtaking.

At that realization, she stayed in the shower for an hour, prostrated.

When she finally pulled herself out, she looked at the grey walls around her and couldn’t bear to stay there. Waving her hand, she got dressed and disappeared.

The sun was way up and warm above the trees. Miss Hardbroom appeared sitting on a rock covered with moss, next to a small stream.

She was deep in the forest, near the very spot she found Julie. She looked at the red stain on the grass and buried her head into her hands for several minutes.

She let out a deep sight and looked around her. Suddenly, something caught her eye.

Not far from where she was sitting, a large white sheet was lying at the tip of a tree branch. She stood up and got closer, it was a blanket.

> -“How odd.” Hecate said.

She took it down. It was indeed a blanket, in the middle of the forest.

The tall woman inspected the sheet and ran her fingers on it.

> -“It’s not dirty. It must have been left there pretty recently. –She got it closer to her face- It…It smells like her…How?” She whispered, baffled.
> 
> _I can’t forget that perfume…_
> 
> -“I will return this to her.” She said neutrally.

_This will be an opportunity to apologize. -_ She thought anxiously- _But I will give her some time to think all of this through before…And I as well._

The day passed as Hecate, back at her quarters, tried to rest despite all the thoughts that tortured her.

* * *

It was nearly sundown now. At the infirmary, Julie was starting to wake up.

> -“Mum! You’re awake! You’re alright now, I am so relieved! I am SO sorry it’s all my fault I should never have made you a…-She paused, glancing at the nurse next to her- a magic broom, that was reckless of me…” Mildred said with tears in her eyes.
> 
> -“Milly…Uh…-Julie whispered still sleepy- I’m ok, it’s not your fault. You must have been worried sick!”
> 
> -“Yes, I couldn’t be there when Miss Hardbroom healed you, it took nearly three hours! But as soon as she was done I ran to see you and I stayed here waiting for you to wake up. Miss Cackle agreed to let me stay with you. I would have stayed anyway!”
> 
> -“Miss Har…Three hours? How long have I been out?”Julie asked with concern.
> 
> -“The entire day, it’s dark now. But it’s normal, the nurse said you would need about a day to regain consciousness and about a week to get all your strength back.”
> 
> -“Miss Hardbroom… –The blonde’s eyes widened- She...How is she?”
> 
> -“I didn’t see her afterwards but Miss Cackle said she was weakened from the healing spell and that she needed to rest for the day too. She saved your life mom! I knew she could do it!”
> 
> -“Well…I owe her big time eh?” Julie said, a little embarrassed.
> 
> -“Alright Mildred, now it’s time for you to go to bed and let your mother recover for the night! -Gently said the nurse, directing Mildred and herself toward the door– I will inform Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom that you’re awake and fine Miss Hubble.”
> 
> -“Wait!...Uh, I’m kind of super hungry here- The blonde said with a small embarrassed smile – Can I get something to eat from the kitchen eh?”
> 
> -“By the Great Wizard! What a nurse am I, not feeding my patient! Of course you can my dear, I will ask Miss Tapioca to fix you something!”
> 
> -“Perfect! Thanks! I never thought I would miss her porridge…”

After resisting for a moment, Mildred agreed to leave with the nurse.

Finally awake and alone, Julie looked around, observing her surroundings. It was the first time she had set foot in the infirmary and it was disappointingly dark and dusty just like the rest of the academy. Only the candle’s lights gave the place a touch of warmth.

She tried to move, she was a bit weak but felt no pain at all.

Lifting the covers, she looked at her shirt and noticed it was sewed back up and totally clean, no trace of any blood.

She got up and walked towards the tiny mirror hanged onto the wall in front of her. Looking at herself, she raised her shirt to see where the scar should have been. There was none, of course. She ran her fingers on her skin, brushing the thin and pale area between her breasts.

> -“Like nothing happened…”She whispered to herself.

A few moments later, hungry and unable to sleep, she stood at the window, watching the stars twinkle in the night. She was still kind of fuzzy about all this.

Leaning against the edge of the window’s frame, she wrapped her arms around herself as a comforting gesture.

> -“Miss Hubble, you shouldn’t be standing.” Said a low, but caring voice behind her back.

Turning around at once, she saw a dark figure by the infirmary door, holding a tray.

The shadow made a step forward into the candle light.

> -“Miss Hardbroom?” Julie asked with a tint of fear, like she had seen a ghost.
> 
> -“The nurse informed us that you were awake and that Miss Tapioca was about to bring you sustenance. As I was on my way to see how you were recovering I figured…” HB said trying to be as stoic as her usual self.
> 
> -“Oh good I am starving! -She answered moving toward the tall brunette, taking the tray and putting it onto the little table next to her bed.- Thank you Miss Hardbroom, for this and for saving my life. Mildred told me everything !” She said gratefully, trying herself to be the smiling, not-a-worry-in-the-world person she usually is, or at least that’s what she chose to show.
> 
> -“Mildred? You don’t… What exactly do you…Remember from the accident?” Asked HB obviously anxious and embarrassed.
> 
> -“Yes, she watched over me while I was asleep and told me as soon as I woke up that you performed a difficult healing spell on me that took hours and that you also needed to recover from it. How…How are you?” Miss Hubble asked, being anxious and embarrassed now as well, trying to hide it.
> 
> -“I am…F..Fine – HB stammered- So you…You don’t remember the healing part?” She asked frowning anxiously.
> 
> -“Well…No. I just remember flying on a broom…About that, Miss Hardbroom, Mildred has nothing to do with this idea, it was all me. Being the only…Non-magic person in here, I felt…Well it doesn’t matter does it –She looked down with a bit of sadness in her eyes- I just wanted to know how it feels to fly and I asked Mildred to enchant the broom so I could try it out. As you know, we Hubbles are not the most graceful of all, and…I fell.
> 
> I remember a great pain in my chest and then, nothing.”
> 
> -“I see…Alright Miss…Hubble. You do know I have to punish her for this, no matter who came up with the idea, students are not allowed to make their teachers…Fly. –She paused for a moment, observing Julie- But given the circumstances, I will be lenient. You two have suffered enough. And I do hope that you two have learned your lesson as well.” She said sternly.
> 
> -“Of course… I almost died…But thanks to you, Mildred still has a mother, how can I repay you Miss Hardbroom?” Julie asked kindly.
> 
> -“You don’t. I was doing my job as head Mistress.”
> 
> -“Now, that’s a bit cold don’t you think?” Miss Hubble replied with a tint of mischief.

Miss Hardbroom blushed a little at the statement. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, she finally decided to move toward the door.

> -“You should rest now Miss Hubble, have a good night.” She said, lifting a hand about to wave.
> 
> -“Wait!”
> 
> -“…Yes, Miss Hubble?” HB asked, not turning around, avoiding eye contact at all cost.
> 
> -“Is there something else I should know about…Anything? -Julie asked with an indecipherable look – I feel like something is missing …I don’t like not being able to remember, is this the spell’s side effect?”

HB froze, took a quick breath.

> -“You’re alive Miss Hubble, that’s all there is to know.”

On that statement, she waved her hand and disappeared.

Julie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Sitting down on the infirmary’s bed, she took a sip of Miss Tapioca’s porridge and sighed.

 _Like nothing happened…_ She thought _._

Materializing into her room, Miss Hardbroom let go of the breath she was holding.

As the non-magic people would say, she dodged a hell of a bullet there.

Confused, she sat at her desk, trying to think.

> -“How?” She whispered.

_How could she not remember? This spell is not supposed to affect memory…_

_It must be something I’ve done wrong! I will have to keep a close eye on her in case memory loss is not the only thing that went wrong._

_I have to admit that I am relieved…_

_It’s for the best, surely…For her, and for me._

Rubbing her eyes, sleep was finally catching up on the tall woman. She decided to submit for the night. Waving her hand, she changed her clothe into something more comfortable. Her nightgown’s fabric was thin and black, letting her arms and legs bare skin.

She freed her hair, letting it fall gracefully on her shoulders, put out the candle and got to bed.

At the other end of the castle, Julie couldn’t sleep. She felt like she’d slept for days, in fact, she never slept that well before. She was a bit “sore”, fuzzy, but not tired.

Something was bothering her but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She knew something happened during the healing process but couldn’t remember.

 _Could it be super bad? Like…Have I died or something for a bit? That would explain the memory loss…I did see this blue light! But… It felt like… -_ Suddenly, a vision interrupted the blonde’s thought.

All is blurry, hands, hovering above her chest, a blue and powerful light coming out of those hands…Seeping into her wound and body. Her wrists, tied with the same blue light, unable to move. Then, fear and pain…Tremendous pain. So much that she almost felt it again running through her body like a thunder strike.

She gasped, pressing a hand against her chest.

> -“Oh bloody hell…What was that? Something is wrong…”

_I_ _have to know…I have to ask her again!_ -She thought- _But it’s the middle of the night…She must be sleeping like the rest of the school._

Another image burst through her mind: long, black curly hair, a black dress. Her hand grasping soft and warm skin, her body bent upward.

 _Oh my…_ She thought _,_ breathing rapidly.

Unconsciously grasping her bed’s sheets, she closed her eyes. A perfume, something warm on her skin and something indescribable invading her whole body, skin, muscle and veins.

Suddenly, Julie felt a bit cold, the air smelled different and she could feel the darkness all around her through her eyelids.

She opened her eyes and it was indeed to her surprise, dark. A bit scared and not understanding what was happening, she stayed still, giving her eyes time to get used to the obscurity.

 _What is…where am i?_ She thought.

A small moan broke the silence.

Petrified, Julie stayed still, not moving a muscle.

Suddenly, she felt something moving gently next to her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, trying to turn around very slowly, she felt the warmth of the blanket underneath her hands. Her eyes now acclimated to the dark, she noticed that she was no more inside the infirmary.

Surprised and scared, she looked around. It was a quite large room with rock walls and wooden furniture. A desk to her right, a wardrobe next to it, a carpet under her feet, a small window behind her that was letting the moonlight in.

Looking at the window, she followed the moonlight beam with her eyes until she saw a face…

> -“Miss Hardbroom !” She whispered very smoothly, covering her mouth quickly, terrified.

Somehow, the blonde manage to materialize into HB’s room, in the middle of the night just because of those visions. The thought of her waking up and seeing her there mortified her.

 _What am I gonna do?! How do I go back?! Why on earth is all this happening to me?! She will kill me if she sees me!_ – She thought.

The dark woman turned around in her bed, slightly disturbed.

Julie remained still like her life depended on it. She could feel Hecate’s naked leg now uncovered, inches from her body.

_Oh God please go back to sleep HB…Go back to sleep, nothing to see here…_

Julie was watching Hecate’s face intensely, waiting for anything to happen.

As she was holding her breath for a few moments, she let go of it with relief: the sleeping witch did not open her eyes.

No longer in fear, Miss Hubble’s gaze wandered.

_She looks so peaceful when she’s asleep… Her eyes are so relaxed; she doesn’t even look like herself!_

She looked at the dark cascade of hair on HB’s pillow, for a long time. She almost raised a hand to touch it as her hair looked so soft and shiny in the moonlight.

Suddenly she stopped herself.

_What am I doing? This is HB! I…I shouldn’t be here. But she looks so calm and vulnerable, I…I just want to… I need to go NOW!_

Feeling a little weird, Julie closed her eyes and thought very hard of the infirmary, hoping it would transport her there, but for fractions of seconds, her mind would bring up the image of Miss Hardbroom sleeping blissfully and she would reappear into her room like a broken signal.

After two or three attempts, she manages to reappear under the infirmary bed.

> -“Close enough!” She said, proud of herself and very relieved.

_What was that? … No…I can’t deal right now, I must sleep. I must sleep it off._


	3. The touch

**Chapter 3**

Three days have passed during which Miss Hardbroom fought with Miss Cackle to resume teaching. She couldn’t stand the sight of her room anymore; she missed her potions lab and just ran out of ideas to keep her mind off the recent events. Miss Cackle finally agreed knowing that she couldn’t win this. Relieved and satisfied, HB disappeared and materialized back into her classroom in the blink of an eye.

Miss Hubble was bored out of her mind, still stuck at the infirmary. She has been visited every day by Mildred and Miss Tapioca but Julie Hubble is no woman to stand around. She couldn’t use magic during the day because of the nurse, always present. Moreover, she was anxious. After the incident of the first night and inspired by one of her visions, she managed to magically tie herself up into the infirmary bed the next two nights, thinking that it would prevent her to pay a nightly visit to her savior, again.

To her surprise, it worked.

Having time to think, Julie was preoccupied. She still doesn’t remember what happened during her black out and it bothered her a lot. She kept having visions of blue lights, blood and pain which seem somehow normal considering what happened, but there was this feeling…The pleasure. After all that, something changed, about Miss Hardbroom, about how she feels about her. She used to think that she was strict and cold, even if she knew that all of that was a façade, something changed.

Every time someone entered the infirmary, she was surprised to feel disappointed it was not her.

 _Am I…Missing her?? –_ She thought _\- No… It must be the fact that she saved my life. It’s the super hero thing! Who am I kidding… There is something else. I can’t keep lying to myself, each time I think of her, I have this vision about intense pleasure and I can’t remember why! It’s making me crazy! Of course, I’ll see her and ask “oh hey HB, thanks for saving my life eh! By the way, would you happen to know why I feel desire when I think of you now?”._ She paused her though for a minute, in choc.

> \- “Desire…?” She whispered.
> 
> \- “What did you say dear?” The nurse asked.
> 
> \- “Oh…Uh…Nothing, I said… This I heard! I was just talking to myself!” Julie answered embarrassed.
> 
> \- “Oh I see, could you be bored Miss Hubble?” She asked with mockery.
> 
> \- “Uh…A bit yeah.”
> 
> \- “Well, even I bore myself sometimes! But you have one more day to wait until I let you go. Those are the rules! Tomorrow morning, after a checkup you’ll be free to go if everything looks ok. By the way, do you experience any discomfort? Pain in the chest, weird sensations? Something you can’t explain that could be caused by magic?”
> 
> \- “Uh…No, I don’t think so, besides boredom, and the feeling that I have slept way too much, everything is fine.” She lied.
> 
> \- “Fine then, we’ll see about that tomorrow! I’ll leave you to your thoughts now. I have to check on a girl that twisted her ankle during sports lessons!”
> 
> \- “Alright, see you later!” Julie said smiling slightly.

Miss Hubble hoped the conversation would keep her mind off of the bomb she dropped on herself, but it did not. Desire, she said it. Now she cannot un-say it nor un-think it.

 _Crap._ She thought.

> \- “I have to know what happened, maybe she did something to me, I don’t know, something to do with this spell. - She whispered to herself – I have to think and remember, I have to face this and stop blocking my memory. Alright, breath in Julie…” _*breathing in and out*_

She closed her eyes, taking advantage of being alone during the day for once.

Trying to retrace the events from the beginning, an image popped into her mind: the cold air on her skin while she was falling rapidly, the pain from the choc when she hit the tree and then the floor.

Julie let out a small cry, holding her chest. Still, she kept her eyes shut. She was determined to see more despite the pain.

Blackness followed and then a stone ceiling, candle lights dancing on it. She heard a voice, like in a dream, an elderly woman’s voice. Then, she heard herself crying out in pain, she saw blood pouring out of her wound and a dark silhouette above her whispering an incantation. It was Miss Hardbroom, she looked extremely anxious and worried. Her hands were close to the blonde’s skin, emitting a blue light that was flowing into her body.

Julie opened her eyes at once.

 _So that’s what it was, this light. It’s HB’s magic “fluid”… -_ She thought _– That’s what I felt inside me…_

At that thought, Julie blushed. She closed her eyes as if she wanted to disappear even if nobody was there.

Suddenly, she felt a bit weird. She opened her eyes.

> -“Oh bloody hell! Not again!” She said, as to lecture herself.

She was back at HB’s room, sitting on her bed!

She took her head in her hands in despair. At this point, she was starting to feel like she was losing control over her powers, whereas in fact she never mastered them in the first place.

Julie took a deep breath and looked around. She was so worried about not managing her powers that she completely forgot to even check if she was alone in there! But of course, she thought that if Miss Hardbroom was there, she would have heard her wrath already.

 _Alright…Nobody home, no harm in looking around for a second._ She thought

Suddenly aware that she was in HB’s room, she got very curious. She knew nothing of that woman and even though she could get caught and be in very big trouble, curiosity got the best of her.

She started looking around the room she had only seen at night. The atmosphere was quite strict, no posters or frames of anyone or anything. The bed she was previously sitted on was spotless, except for the mark she left on the covers while sitting. Julie quickly fixed the covers back to spotless, suddenly a bit uneasy.

She moved a bit around the room, getting closer to the desk where there was a stack of books. Then, something white on the desk chair caught her eye.

_This is my blanket! Why is it here?_

A flash popped into her mind, while she was falling down she was grasping her blanket very hard in fear and then it got stuck on a tree branch.

> -“She must have found it down the forest when she came to get me.” She said softly.

_But why did she keep it?_

Julie smiled a little at the thought.

Sitting on Miss Hardbroom’s bed, she slowly caressed the bed sheets while closing her eyes. It was as soft as…

 _As her skin_ … - She thought.

> \- “How do I know that?!” She said, opening her eyes wide at the thought.

Breathing heavily, a perfume came into her nostrils. She tried to find the source and end up having her face against Hecate’s pillow.

_It was her…That perfume it’s her._

_What’s happening to me?? Why do I feel like…This about her?! She always almost frightened me and now I feel…Desire?? I am so mad at her for this! I don’t know what to do! –_ Julie thought, tears in her eyes.

> \- “I must get out of here NOW!” She said anxiously.

Quickly fixing the covers back again, she moved toward the door. The blonde waited to hear if anyone was near, then she tried the handle: it was locked.

> \- “Of course it’s locked you idiot!” She whispered at herself in anger.

_Ok, think Julie…You can’t open the door. Or, can I? You have powers now you empty basket of a head! Alright let’s try it out._

Miss Hubble positioned her hands in front of the key lock and closed her eyes.

> \- “From here I can’t escape,
> 
> She’ll find me,
> 
> May what is locked inside,
> 
> Go out free!”

A yellow magical light came out of her hands and bounced back at her.

The lock didn't budge.

> \- “Damn it!”

_Ok. Do not panic, I’ll try to get out the same way I came…Infirmary…Infirmary…_

After a moment, Julie managed to appear back inside the infirmary.

She sighted hard in relief. Sitting on the bed, she covered her face with her hands.

_I have to stop this. I can’t manage my powers yet, I nearly got caught twice! Whatever she did to me, it has to stop one way or the other. I have to forget and move on that’s all. I’ll get out of here tomorrow and resume teaching, I’ll have to forget about this. Whatever it is, it’ll fade off. It’s just a spell. Just…A…Spell._

* * *

The day went on while Julie tried her best to change her mind. The nurse came back with a girl that was hurt and needed medical attention; Miss Tapioca came again with food and Mildred dropped by to tell her all about her day.

> -“Mum! I’ve missed you! How are you feeling?” Said the girl jumping on her mother like a puppy.
> 
> -“I’m fine sweetie thank you. I’ve missed you too! I am so bored here you know! I can’t wait to resume teaching. Fortunately, I’m out tomorrow! And I’ve thought all about it, I’ll have you girls work on “What color is your magic?” with paints, brushes and all.”
> 
> -“Haha! Well…That’s original! I never paid attention to that…Actually, I don’t know what color is my magic. What made you think about that mum?” Mildred asked excited.
> 
> -“Well uh…You know…I had time to think and read about the Witches Code and all, so I wouldn’t have HB on my back anymore eh?” Julie replied blushing a little.
> 
> -“Oh, yea…She’ll come around mum I’m sure of it! You’re a fantastic teacher and now that you are a witch she…”

Julie interrupted her bluntly.

> -“Mildred! Don’t say a word! You know it was a mistake, I nearly died because of this and if HB knows, she’ll end me and expel you! Is that what you want eh?”
> 
> -“N…No…Mum…But…It’s not fair!”
> 
> -“I know Mildred, but there is nothing we can do. If I am to stay that way I will have to hide or…I’ll find something.” Julie answered with a tint of sadness.
> 
> -“Alright…I have to go to bed or I’ll be in trouble…Again. See you tomorrow mum, sleep tight!”
> 
> -“Good night Milly, love ya!”

Mildred turned around, moved toward the door joyfully and suddenly paused.

> -“Oh mum! Speaking of HB, I almost forgot, today she asked me how you were doing and she said that she would like to speak to you in her office as soon as you were cleared from the infirmary.”
> 
> -“Oh…I see. She will probably want some more explanations about what happened or just lecture me never to do that again…Probably both.” Julie Said suddenly very self aware and anxious.
> 
> -“Yea…I’m so sorry mum, it will never happen again I promise! I will teach you everything I know and it’ll be ok!”
> 
> -“yea…Alright Mildred off you go! Love ya!”
> 
> -“Love you mum!”

The girl stormed out.

Julie went pale.

 _Bloody hell she knows…_ \- Julie thought with fear – _Does she know about the night I appeared in her room or did she notice someone was in there this afternoon?! Calm down Julie, how could she know? She can’t! She just wants to know how I am feeling and she’s probably worried about having made a mistake performing the spell on me, that’s all._

The blonde gasped. A vision abruptly came into her mind, a deep feeling of pleasure ran into her body. She closed her eyes and saw Miss Hardbroom’s face above her, she looks very embarrassed, cheeks flushed and she is saying something: _“N..no..no…It can’t be happening! The spell is not supposed to work that way on you! You’re not a witch!”._

> \- “oh…Something wrong did happen.” Miss Hubble said softly.

_Why can’t I remember what happened after she poured her magic inside me? I know it’s there but I can’t…_

She paused and sighed.

_Anyway, even if I try not to think about it I will have those visions popping out unannounced. Maybe I should just let them in so I will finally know without having to talk to HB about it. That is an excellent idea._

Julie proceeded with her little ritual of magically tying up her wrists to the infirmary bed like she always did this week, to avoid waking up somewhere else.

Trying to clear her mind and get used to the uncomfortable position of having her arms drawn above her head, she finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning came like a feeling of freedom gently caressing her skin in the form of the sunlight. Opening her eyes slowly, adapting to the light coming from the infirmary’s window, she noticed that she was still tied up to the infirmary bed and felt relieved.

However, that blissful feeling was quickly interrupted by the sound of the doorknob being unlocked and turned.

_The nurse!_

Panicked, the blonde whispered as fast as she could the spell she knew now by heart:

> -“From this bed I can’t move,
> 
> Break the chains, let me loose!”

As the nurse set foot inside the infirmary, the yellow links around Julie’s wrists disappeared in thin air.

> -“Well met Miss Hubble! Rise and shine!” Said the bubbly nurse.

Julie slowly put her hands on her stomach to give the impression she was just stretching, and yawn loudly.

> -“Well met Miss Plastercraft, how can you be so energetic this early…”
> 
> -“I do am a morning person indeed! What’s not to love about mornings?”
> 
> -“Not be sleeping there’s that…”
> 
> -“There there, Miss Hubble! Don’t be grumpy on the day you are to finally get out of here! I know you’ve been waiting to leave the infirmary like a little girl waiting on her first broom!”
> 
> -“Don’t take it personally; I just love my job, teaching the girls here is refreshing! I miss my daughter as well.”
> 
> -“Well then, have your breakfast and we’ll examine you to determine if I can safely let you go.”
> 
> -“Oh nice! I would die for a cafe! I mean…Not literally, obviously…” Julie said fearing the word “die” would prevent her from resuming her life just yet.

The nurse narrowed her eyes at her and said:

> -“We’ll see about that Miss Hubble. You suffered a very bad injury you know, this is not a thing to take lightly. Moreover, the spell Miss Hardbroom performed on you seemed very difficult, I could tell she was exhausted! She didn’t tell me which one because she tried several of them and said that she didn’t know which one worked on you. If she had told me I could have looked for specific side effects but as usual she is not very talkative, nor caring for her own health.”
> 
> -“She didn’t tell you which one?” Julie answered taken aback, completely putting aside the lecture she received.

The nurse shook her head no with a palpable annoyed look.

Julie stayed silent.

_Why did HB lie to the nurse? Why is she keeping information from me and from everyone else for that matter?!_

An hour passed while Julie ate her breakfast and got dressed. The nurse came to her, paperwork in hand.

> -“Alright love, are you feeling any dizziness? Giddiness? Any pain at the previously wounded area? Headaches? Loss of memory?”
> 
> -"No, I’m feeling great, no pain, no nothing. "
> 
> -“Alright, perfect. If you feel anything out of the ordinary in the next few days, come to me right away, ok?”
> 
> -“I promise. Thank you very much Miss Plastercraft.”
> 
> -"Don’t mention it dear, off you go!"

Jumping out of bed like a little girl eager to join her friends, Miss Hubble finally left the infirmary.

Later in the afternoon, Miss Hardbroom was at her office, catching on some work in order to keep her thoughts away from Miss Hubble. She knew she would have to talk to her soon but she was very uneasy about it. Although she’d already made up her mind about not talking about “it” ever, she knows it will be very hard for her to repress what she feels about the art teacher. Without knowing it, she was biting her fingernails anxiously, a thing she’d never did for many, many years. When she realized it, an expression of fear crossed her face and she stopped at once, looking at her hand.

> -“Hello there”

Hecate jumped a few inches from her chair.

> -“I mean…Uh, well met Miss Hardbroom.”

HB’s eyes darted in direction of the door, a fear expression still on her face.

> -“Well…Met…Miss…Hubble” She said almost like a whisper.
> 
> -“I’m sorry I should have knocked but the door was slightly opened and I thought I could wait you in here but…Never mind it was stupid of me. I can come back later!” The blonde said a little embarrassed.

Seeing the dark tall woman again after invading her night and privacy, made her suddenly feel weird sensations into her whole body. Her heart started pounding in her chest like a drum, she could feel her cheeks blushing by the second and she could also feel a very warm sensation forming down her crotch.

> -“N..No. It’s…Uh, you can come in.”
> 
> -“You said you wanted to see me?”

Hecate’s eyes couldn’t help but wander over Julie’s body. Unconsciously scanning the area where the wound was. Then, her gaze landed on the blonde’s breasts.

Hecate blushed as well and took a deep breath; she couldn’t shake the image of Julie’s beautiful naked breasts off of her mind.

> -“Indeed. How are you recovering?” Hecate said, trying to regain her composure.
> 
> -“I’m fine…I guess. There are still things I can’t figure out but apart from that, my body is healed and I am alive.”
> 
> -“The nurse surely mentioned that at ANY side effect you are to report it immediately.” HB said with an imperative tone.
> 
> -“She did. So, is that all?” Replied Julie struggling to remain stoic, feeling that she could no longer manage the heat going on inside.

_Bloody hell what’s happening to me right now?! Keep it together…Leave, quickly LEAVE -_ Julie thought.

Very surprised about Miss Hubble cold reply, which she felt was odd for the usually “annoyingly bubbly Miss Hubble”, she looked at her with skeptic eyes.

> -Are you sure you are alright Miss…Hubble? - She asked speaking very slowly – When one of my students did something stupid or…Lie about anything, they have the very same look on their faces.”
> 
> -“Well I’m not one of your students am I eh?” Julie snapped back.

Miss Hardbroom widened her eyes and opened her mouth for a second but nothing came out.

 _What is going on with her? One second she is all “thank you” and the next she…What if she… -_ Hecate thought.

Feeling Julie’s intense gaze on her, HB interrupted her thought, frowned a little and broke the awkward silence.

> -“I believe this…is yours” Said HB, holding a blanket in her hands.
> 
> -“My blanket? Where did you…” Trying to sound as surprised as possible.
> 
> -“It seems like you dropped it back in the forest when you had your accident.”
> 
> -“Oh maybe…I don’t remember clearly…But, thanks to you I’ll not freeze to death tonight eh!” Julie said with a radiant smile.

_Perfect, now get out of here quick and have a very cold shower lady, you NEED it._

Reaching out her hand to take the blanket, Miss Hubble’s and Hecate’s fingers accidently touched. They both froze. Suddenly, Julie gasped very loudly, closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting out a deep moan.

Hecate couldn’t move a muscle; a wave of heat ran through her body when she heard what should not be a familiar sound coming out of the art teacher.

The blonde was breathing heavily, not pulling away from Miss Hardbroom’s hand.

The tall woman wanted to ask her if she was ok, what was going on…But she already knew; and this realization scared the hell out of her.

> -“You…YOU… - Julie stammered, breathing hard. – I had a… I felt you…In…Inside…But you didn’t...How did you?!...What did you…?...”

She couldn’t say it.

She was now completely unable to control herself because of what she felt in her vision. She remembered it all.

Hecate grabbed Julie’s arms with a desperate expression on her face.

> -“I am so sorry Miss Hubble! Please let me explain what…”

The blonde interrupted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Keep spare panties for chapter 4...You're gonna need it.


	4. Side effects

**\- Chapter 4 -**

She pushed HB away in anger and fear of what she could do next. Torn apart between the burning heat inside her body and the thought of having been used and lied to.

> -“What kind of sorcery is this?! Saving my life did not justify you taking advantage of me and putting all this inside my head! I shouldn’t be able to remember, am I? You made me… I’m…I can’t…”

Her face expression shifting between anger and fear, she couldn’t find her words anymore.

Taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, Miss Hardbroom raised a hand towards the door, a tiny blue energy wave came out of it, crossed the room and landed on the doorknob closing it slowly.

> -“Nothing, except you being alive, has gone as it should have Miss Hubble…” She said with a smooth voice, a tint of sadness on her face.
> 
> -“Wha…What do you mean?” Julie asked worried.

HB looked down, feeling the embarrassment overwhelming her. Holding her own hands firmly, she looked everywhere but at Julie’s eyes.

> -“You have every right to be angry at me Julie. At first, I thought that I must have did something wrong casting the spell, but…”
> 
> -“But what?!” The blonde asked impatient, choosing not to acknowledge the first name basis that just gave the situation a whole different atmosphere.
> 
> -“This spell is not supposed to be that…Intense. It is extremely painful and exhausting yes, but even if the…Pleasure…part is known while performed on magical people by magical people, it was not supposed to happen on you…If I’d known I would have not…I mean, my intention was not to…Force myself on you…”

At that last few words, Hecate blushed very strongly, her eyes began to water and she turned her back on Julie, placing a hand on her desk to support her slightly trembling legs.

The blonde paused a few seconds, overwhelmed by the memory of Hecate’s magical energy flowing inside of her and the sensation of the touch on her skin.

> -“But…-Taking a deep breath-…But why the memory loss? Why did you block my memory?!”
> 
> -“I did not block your memory, I assume it was your doing.” HB said softly.
> 
> -“My doing?! How? Why would I…” Julie stuttered.
> 
> -“For the same reasons I must be the cause of the spell’s…Side effect.” The tall woman interrupted, still turning her back on Julie.
> 
> -“What?! What reasons? Stop being so enigmatic and spit it out already! I have the right to know why I feel so…When you…”
> 
> -“What _do you_ _feel_ , Julie?” Hecate asked, her heart pounding.
> 
> -“What I feel is because of the spell you cast on me! Ever since I have been having those…You got into my head!”
> 
> -“You know that’s not true Julie.”
> 
> -“Oh really?! –Miss Hubble said with anger- You always disliked me! Always wanted me out of this school! THE NON MAGICAL PEOPLE DON’T BELONG YOU SAID!” The blonde couldn’t control her emotions anymore, raising her voice, furious.
> 
> -“We’ll see how YOU like it Miss I-m-so-magically-over-controlling!”

Miss Hubble fiercely walked towards the Headmistress, grabbed her arm and turned her around unceremoniously. Hecate looked at her with fear, not expecting this aggressive reaction.

Julie’s left hand still clutched around Hecate’s right arm, she grabbed her shoulder with her right hand and pushed her down to a sitting position on the desk.

> -“You’re hurting m…” The, now not so tall woman, whispered with pain in her voice, still holding back tears.

Seeing the headmistress so vulnerable destabilized her. She let go of her arm, a horrified expression on her face.

> -“I know you could blast me across this room if you wanted to! Why don’t you?! WHY DON’T YOU?!” The blonde shouted, inches away from the other woman’s face.
> 
> -“Because…-A tear rolled down her chick- Because I deserve what you’re doing.” HB whispered with deep sadness and guilt.

Miss Hubble raised her eyebrows, confused. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

> -“I think the reason the spell did this to you was because I was subconsciously suppressing… How I feel about… you. And… The reason you blocked your memory may be because you did the same. Maybe that's also why I was able to feel what you felt when you had… a… When your body… You wanted me to feel what you were feeling at that moment… ” Hecate said with fear in her eyes.

Julie froze. Her mouth still slightly open, her eyes fixed on Hecate's, she couldn't move. They were so close they could feel each other’s breath on their skin. 

The silence felt like an eternity as you could almost hear the painful battle between her thoughts.

> -“I…I need to know.” The blonde finally whispered.

Heart pounding in her chest, she reached for Hecate's neck with her hands, pulled her closer and their lips met.

Long seconds passed. As the kiss became more and more passionate, Julie let out a deep moan which made Hecate surrender completely.

They were both breathing heavily, not noticing the glistening yellow light that seemed to flow from Julie's body, pouring through her lips into Hecate's mouth.

Suddenly, as the radiant energy descended, the Headmistress let out a loud moan and broke the kiss with a gasp.

Miss Hubble looked at her, breathing heavily.

> -“Dear God It’s… It’s true -She said whispering- The spell did not make all this…It unlocked it…”
> 
> -“How did you…I…I felt your…Desire…So strongly inside me” Said Hecate confused and out of breath.
> 
> -“I…I can’t control this…I have to go!” Julie said pulling away in a hurry, a panicked look on her face.

The art teacher turned around and stormed out, leaving HB breathing heavily, sitting on her desk, both hands supporting her trembling body.

_What did just happen…?!_ Hecate thought in complete shock.

_She…She kissed me…What did she mean by “I can’t control it”, what can’t she control?!_

A magical “whoosh” sound suddenly interrupted Hecate’s thoughts. It was Miss Cackle appearing, an anxious look on her face.

> -“Hecate what happened?! I’ve just seen Miss Hubble running out of the office, she seemed very upset!”

HB stood straight on her feet like a teenage girl caught by her parents, in the middle of a kiss. She brushed her hair quickly and took a quick breath.

> -“I tried opening the door but it was magically locked! Were you two arguing again?!” Said Ada slightly annoyed.
> 
> -“No…Well Yes but…” Hecate stammered.
> 
> -“This has to stop now Hecate! You have to accept her teaching here! Until the incident that nearly killed her, she was having the most uplifting influence on Mildred. I have to admit that things got a bit out of hand but I trust that they’ve both learned their lesson and will behave accordingly. Not to mention that she is well appreciated by the girls.”
> 
> -“Yes Ada.” Answered softly Hecate, not able to argue with anything at the moment.
> 
> -“Alright! I am glad we’ve cleared things up. Now, isn’t it time for the first years potions class?”

Hecate looked at her watch, an anxious look on her face. She raised her eyebrows, waved her hand and disappeared.

The first hour in class was the hardest. She was totally unable to focus on anything and the girls didn’t fail to notice it. She wasn’t even her usual “mean” self, and that’s what scared them the most.

_I had locked the door…It was still locked when Ada tried to open it, how on earth did she manage to get through? Something is wrong._ HB thought, deep concern in her eyes.

Unable to wrap her head around what happened, the Headmistress tried to continue on her day like nothing happened.

The night came like the end of an eternity. Still shook, she decided to let some time go by before demanding answers to the one who stole her a kiss.

> -“Mum! I’ve been looking all over for you! Where were you? I haven’t seen you in like three days!” Mildred shouted, very worried.
> 
> -“I’ve been busy-busy love! Can’t you see that I am perfecting my clay Cackle’s Academy here?” Julie answered with a strange voice, almost like she was on drugs.
> 
> -“Mum…You’re acting weird”
> 
> -“Why? I’m just feeling creative! Keeps my mind occupied and I love it! Time goes by quickly when you’re in a creative process!”
> 
> -“…Ok...Well, I need your help, I’ve been looking all over for Maude, she’s missing along with some other girls and some staff members as well and…”
> 
> -“Don’t worry I’m sure they’re fine and learning a valuable lesson!” Julie interrupted her with a big smile.
> 
> -“Wha…What do you mean learning a lesson?! Mum?! What have you done?!” Mildred asked an anxious look on her face.
> 
> -“Nothing love, I’ve just kept busy with my clay academy, look at it it’s perfect, so silent, so respectful…Now they will never be late anymore, no more silly pranks, no more you’re-not-a-witch stuff!”

Mildred looked at the clay castle and let out a horrified gasp as she noticed every missing person of the school turned into clay inside it.

> -“Oh mum…I made a huge mistake, I should never have made you a witch in the first place” She said panicked.

> -“On the contrary Mildred, can’t you see? I am exactly what I was supposed to be, I have all this power now, I can do whatever I want, make this world a better place! Can’t you see Mildred?!”
> 
> -“Mum you’re scaring me”
> 
> -“There’s nothing to be afraid of love, I’ll make every people that wronged me understand”

Mildred took a step back while Julie was coming closer, feeling the danger coming from her own mother, tears started to flow down her cheeks. After a few seconds she decided to flee the room as quickly as she could.

Running down the corridors, she had no other choice now but to tell Miss Hardbroom of what her mother had become because of her.

Out of breath and in a deep state of panic, the little girl finally stumbled upon a tall dark figure.

> -“Miss Hardbroom! My mum didn’t spill the wishing star by mistake, I took it…It was me, I used it to make my mum magical and now she’s turning people into clay and keeping them prisoners inside the..”
> 
> -“Oh Mildred…What have you done!” HB interrupted

“ _I can’t control it” she said… By the Great wizard, that’s what she meant!_ -She thought- _This is what went wrong with the healing spell_ _, that’s why everything! Mildred! What have you done!_

Seeing the usually always in control tall woman, lost in her thoughts with such terror in her eyes made Mildred’s heart drop.

> -“I’m so sorry! Please Miss Hardbroom!”
> 
> -“Foolish girl! The Witches code strictly forbids to give non magical people the powers of magic for a reason! They can’t control it and it ends in disaster! -HB answered with utter rage and panic in her voice.- Mildred…There is no way to save your mother…The magic inside a wishing star is of the most powerful and cannot be undone…Your mother will be consumed by its power and turned to stone…I am truly sorry but there is nothing we can do.”

_And I will lose her too_ … HB thought with a sharp pain inside her chest.

> -“NO! We have to fix my mum, please! I know the Hubble family tree is still outside, if my great great great…Great grandmother managed to reignite a founding stone, she must know how to reverse a wishing star wish!”
> 
> -“Mildred…”
> 
> -“NO! I will save her!” The girl shouted
> 
> -“Alright…I will buy you some time, if there is the slightest chance, run Mildred”

Hecate waved her hand and Mildred disappeared.

_Oh Julie… I can’t live through that again…_ Hecate thought, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Taking a deep breath, the Headmistress wiped her cheek and stood straight, preparing for what was to come.

Waving her hand, she transferred to the highest room in the academy tower, casted the strongest binding and soundproofing spell she could inside the room’s wall and placed herself at the center.

She knew she might not get out of it alive and girls hearing screams of agony would come running up there just to end up turned into furniture or worse, would be the last thing she wanted.

_I really hope it will not come to this Julie…I couldn't fix the mistake I’ve made twenty years ago and I’m still paying for it, maybe this time I’ll be able to, or die trying._

Putting her hands up above her head in a circle motion, the Headmistress summoned the newly witched.

Appearing a few feet from her, Julie was facing the door.

> -“Miiildr… -She interrupted herself- dred. What is going on here?! HB? Oh, I guess you’ve heard about my little secret uh? Want to punish me Headmistress? “ She said with an unnatural smile.
> 
> -“No Julie, I’m not going to punish you, you are not a child.” Hecate replied very calmly.

The blonde looked at her with shock and a bit of disappointment, her mind hazy and unstable.

> -“You must renounce your magic, or it will destroy you!”
> 
> -“Oh really? You’re just saying that because you’ve always liked having control over people, especially the non-magic ones, don’t you?”
> 
> -“You don’t understand!”
> 
> -“Oh I understand pretty well Miss-Oh-so-Magical, now you’re not the strongest witch in town and it’s making you mad!”

With a crazy look on her face, slowly, like an animal stalking its prey, Julie moved closer to Hecate. Raising her hand, she shot a beam of yellow light at Miss Hardbroom who quickly walked away to avoid the blow that crashed hard on the wall in a magical explosion.

> -“No you don’t understand -The tall woman replied, putting her hands in a defensive position, taking small steps back- The magic of the wishing star is too strong for non magical people, it will consume you, your mind is already confused you’re not thinking clearly!”
> 
> -“Miss Hardbroom! Is that a compliment? You’re admitting I’m stronger than you? See? I can think pretty clearly if you ask me.”
> 
> -“You must renounce your powers before it’s too late! Please!”

Miss Hubble fiercely threw her arm out in a horizontal gesture, projecting a strong wave of light on Miss Hardbroom.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Hecate lifted a magic bubble around her as best she could, but the second the light wave struck; it broke apart and blew away everything inside the room.

> -“What am I going to do with you… You know, I always hated people telling me what to do. Now I can make them do whatever I want! Don't you think that's fair? "

Feeling helpless, Hecate knew she would not be able to make her come to her senses. The only thing she could do was something she trained all her life not to do.

> -“It…It meant nothing to you?” Hecate said trembling

The blonde paused, eyebrows raised.

> -“You said it was true…After you kissed me you felt it and now you want to hurt me”

Frowning, Julie’s eyes blinked uncontrollably, Hecate could see that a terrible battle was going on inside her head.

> “You’re still there Julie, I can see it in your eyes, please fight it!”

The art teacher’s eyes settled, suddenly, the upper part of her head turned to stone, wiping out the worried expression on her face.

> -“Julie!”

> -“That’s right Headmistress –She said with a deep voice- I never got to punish you for manipulating me. You knew I wasn’t afraid of you and you did the next best thing: making me fall in love with you, taking advantage of me when you had the chance, that’s bad HB, very bad.”

> -“No! Julie! You know it’s not true, you know that now! Please fight it, the Julie Hubble I know would never forgive herself for what you’re about to do!”

Julie frowned again and shook her head before pouncing on Hecate, finally overcame by the magic induced madness.

Hecate raised her hands and tried to cast a spell to push her away with no success. Her magic was no match against the wishing star’s power.

The tall woman was pushed violently against the cold stone wall, held inches from the ground by the most powerful magic she had ever encountered and the furious rage of a heart ached woman.

> -“Please Julie let me go!” She almost cried out in fear
> 
> -“An eye for an eye as they say, or a spell for a spell in this case” The blonde relied, coldly.

Hecate was panting in fear, she didn’t want to hurt her and, even if she wanted to, she wouldn’t be strong enough to defend herself.

> -“Oh wait…Did you think I was gonna kill you just like that, Headmistress? - Julie whispered a few inches away from Hecate’s face – Oh no, I have so much power running inside of me you can’t even imagine! But I’m no murderer. I’m an artist, I need my audience alive! And you, you’ll be my blank canvas! I’ll call my new masterpiece: “Side Effects”.

Hecate’s eyes widened as she understood what the art teacher was about to do. 

In a single hand motion, Julie ripped open Hecate’s strict uniform, revealing porcelain skin, making the tall woman gasp in shock.

Moving her hands in the air like a bandmaster, she untied her captive’s hair, letting the dark locks fall gently over her shoulders, covering her bare breasts.

The tall woman was dead silent, a shocked expression on her face.

Julie took a step back to admire her new canvas.

> -“You are truly beautiful you know, I always wondered why you would hide…” She said gently, almost like her usual self.

Suddenly, the blonde’s hands started to twitch badly as another part of her face turned to stone. Her eyes were now white and cold, gazing back at Hecate.

Several long seconds passed. Miss Hardbroom was petrified, breathing heavily, staring at Miss Hubble, unable to look away.

In the blink of an eye, Julie’s lips devoured Hecate’s, creating a powerful magical blast around them. They were both panting heavily; Julie’s whole body was throbbing with magic as her hand descended on Hecate’s stomach, down to her crotch. Hecate closed her eyes and threw her head backward in a deep moan when she felt Julie’s fingertips caressing the warm and very sensitive flesh. Sliding her fingers faster and faster, panting deeply, the blonde’s eyes turned yellow.

As she was seconds away from being consumed by the powerful magic, she firmly slid her fingers deep inside Hecate, who cried out in pleasure.

Going back and forth quickly and deeply, the blonde was in a trance. Every object in the room around them levitated in a circular motion creating a gentle breeze running over their skin.

Suddenly, as Hecate’s pleasure grew more and more intense, a pure blue light flowed under her skin, all over her body. Like electricity, it penetrated inside Julie’s skin and invaded her veins.

Everything around them froze as the dark woman’s arm broke free of the strong magical force and grabbed her assailant’s neck in a lustful kiss, digging her fingernails into her back with the other hand.

Ever so deeply, ever so quickly, Julie was inside of her, consuming the magical light. Miss Hardbroom’s naked body was moving against the art teacher’s in an increasing rhythm until she finally cried out as the ultimate release came pouring out of her in a magnificent, tangled yellow and blue spectacle of magical energy burst. 

After a few seconds suspended in mid-air, they both fell to the ground.

Minutes passed while the two women rested silent, breathing heavily.

Lying on the floor in each other’s arms, Hecate noticed that Julie’s eyes were back to their usual clear blue color.

> -“Julie…?” HB said, panting, struggling to catch her breath
> 
> -“Hecate… - Julie replied in a whisper – It’s…It’s me…What…How…”
> 
> -“How are you feeling?” HB asked, worried
> 
> -“I am…Fine…I think… Oh my God I am so…SO sorry Hecate I…” the blonde tried to explain, tears pouring out of her eyes.
> 
> -“You were not yourself Julie, the powers of the wishing star are very dangerous…I…I nearly lost you”
> 
> -“It feels like I was in a dream… But I remember everything…I heard myself say all those things and…Do all those things to everyone…To you…”

Hecate pulled Julie closer in a comforting embrace, an afflicted look in her eyes.

> -“Hecate you must know that I would never have…If I was feeling…I…Ever since the healing spell, everything I felt was distorted, I couldn’t control anything I felt like I was going crazy!”
> 
> -“I know Julie”
> 
> -“I think…I think a part of me knew that I was going to die, and I…It was the only way to say what I… - She paused - How…How am I not dead?”
> 
> -“Because I…I gave you something Julie.” HB replied, breathing heavily

The blonde looked at her, confused.

> -“As we witches know of, there is no greater power in magic than…Than…- Hecate looked down, blushing – Than a witch’s…Virginity...Willingly offered…To another witch…”

Julie’s mouth dropped.

> -“Your…You were…You gave me…To save me?! But I practically…” She stammered, speechless
> 
> -“You didn’t. When I figured out what you were about to do, I thought maybe that was the only way I could save you.”
> 
> -“But…Hecate…”
> 
> -“There is no greater power in magic than a witch’s virginity willingly offered to another witch, that truly loves you back.” Hecate said softly
> 
> -“I…I…” Julie stuttered, blushing, tears in her eyes.
> 
> -“I love you…too…Julie”. Said the Headmistress, her voice muffled by emotion.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Took me 5 months but I finally finished it! I hope you enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait ^^. Don't hesitate to comment, I would love to have your opinion! This was my first very long fanfic in English, that is not my mother tongue!


End file.
